Miracle (Christmas Story)
by Nonpoint Racer
Summary: A Wreck-It Ralph villain gets a second chance. Light hearted take on a second chance of the classic Christmas story of redemption


Sugar Rush was now well into the winter season. White landscapes encompassed bright blue skies and the random roster race was just concluding for the evening. Taffyta Muttonfudge kicked the ground. The drivers of Sugar Rush were still screaming across the finish line but the strawberry-Esq was already out of her kart. Ever since Vanellope had been deemed queen, Taffyta hadn't won a single race. _She's like the wind, why can't I catch her?! _She scowled and angrily punted her helmet to the ground, a glob of mud bursting into her eyes. "ARGH!" Taffyta screamed, feverishly wiping her eyes. A nearby fan ceased the opportunity to get her favorite drivers autograph with a smile a race ticket and a gleam in their eyes. The racer snatched the ticket with all the tact of an angry badger, thrashed it across her eyes, crumpled it into a ball and tossed it the ground.

Taffyta is now trudging down the middle of the street, her arms curled around herself. An onlooker may think she was trying to keep warm in the cold weather, but the racer did it subconsciously hoping to simulate the warm embrace of someone's compassion. The racer looked up to the sky, pausing in her steps. It was a quiet afternoon and snowflakes were gracefully taking their time to hit the ground. A bell clumsily banged to life, Vanellope had burst out of a nearby shop. The Queen was bundled up in a winter version of her normal apparel, looking all the more bushy and ready to embrace anyone like they were her best friend. "Hey Taffyta hi!" Taffyta's crystal blue eyes burst open wider now. _Some how Vanellope's loud mannerisms were always enough to startle_. The Queen stopped in front of the racer, snowflakes melting upon her green jacket. "Great race today Taffyta!" she spoke. "Bah" was all Taffyta was able to muster. Seeming oblivious to the insult, she continued. "Well Taffyta I'll let you get going, race you again tomorrow!" Taffyta faked a smile and began to walk away before being jerked by her left arm "Hey I forgot to tell you!" Vanellope interjected. "I'd love to have you over for Christmas! I have more to be thankful for this year than ever. On top of that there'll be a BUTTLOAD of people at the castle!" The queen spat with excitement. Taffyta smiled falsely "You know that sounds... AWFUL! I'm gonna go take a long bath..." Taffyta trudged off, leaving a rather hurt Vanellope alone.

Taffyta did in fact take a bath when she got home. A long bath... Alone. The racer had just left her bathroom and was wrapping herself in a pink plushy robe. Taffyta smiled ever so slightly, feeling a little better as she stepped into her cozy strawberry slippers. _Now time for some serious sleeping in. _She mused considering that the arcade was closed for Christmas. The girl bundled up in luxurious quilts and comforters, quite the opposite of a homeless lady and began to fall asleep.

"Ooooooohhhhh." Taffyta's eyes bolted open. Unsure if she dreamed or sincerely heard the ghoulish moaning, the groggy racer bolted up in bed. She rubbed her very tired eyes. "Ooooooohhhhh." the sound whaled again seemingly out of the darkness itself. Taffyta pulled her blankets up around her now certain of the sound. "Who's there?" She shivered, fear now creeping up her spine. A ghost like trophy flew through her bedroom door, banging off the wall and rolling on the bed right in front of Taffyta's feet. She stared at it in a daze for a moment, then shot out of bed in a panic as another trophy hit off the wall. Taffyta began shivering and shaking violently in the dark room, noticing that the trophies were attached to individual chains... A ghoulish glowing figure walked through the door, his clothes wafted slowly in a non-breeze. The figure painstakingly shuffled into the room, a trophy scraping off the wooden floor and another in the characters hands. The specter gazed at the empty trophy in his hands, darkness and hopeless were all that filled his eyes. Taffyta squinted and asked barely above a whisper aloud "King Candy?"

"Yes... It is me your former king!" Taffyta blinked in disbelief. "But you're a ghost now!" King Candy cut in "AND I AM A, oh so you figured it out. Well... I am here to warn you. You will be doomed to the same fate as I if you do not change your ways." The former king solemnly brandished one of his chains in despair. Taffyta stepped closer and dared to ask "What do you mean?" King Candy's attitude snapped and he spat while fire engulfed the room seemingly from no where "YOU FOOL! A life of greed and hate will bring you nothing but loneliness in the end! JUST LOOK AT ME!" The King screamed insanely, the room now entirely in flames. Taffyta yelped and jumped under the covers of her bed. King Candy sighed from his outburst as if satisfied and held his hands in a rather inquisitive gesture. "Tonight... You will be haunted by three Specters. Maybe then you will learn what is truly worth living for." He turned his back and left, leaving Taffyta in a rather confused daze.

The strawberry-Esq was now shuffling to her bedroom from the kitchen, a warm drink in her hand. Taffyta stopped in her path and glanced at the doorway to her humble-home, a most unpleasant look upon her face. "What do you want Rancis?" One of her fellow racers had unwillingly entered her home... Rancis chuckled gently to himself. "Oh I am not the boy you formerly knew, I have risen above the limits of the ordinary saiy-" "It has to be you" Taffyta cut in, her arms crossed defensively now. "I saw you like 3 hours ago in the race, nerd." Rancis stomped his foot and curled his fists together "I, I... Ugh... King Yemma couldn't find anyone else for the first Ghost to visit you, so he chose a snapshot of someone close to you. And plus I'm all awesome and glowing gold see?" Taffyta quickly once-overed the so-called-specter "I don't even like you, our racing abilities are completely opposite and that outfit is horrible. So what makes you think that you could give ME a life altering experience? Oh and by the way you're not gold, you're actually more dull than usual." Rancis yelped "That lying red mother - ... Do you want to have a life altering experience or not?" Taffyta rolled her eye and placed her hands on her hips. "Yeah whatever." Rancis smiled considering things now appeared to be back on track. "Alright, grab my hand and we'll be off!" Taffyta's heart skipped a beat. "And why would I do that?" "Oh guess I didn't explain that!" Rancis chuckled. "Why because we're going to be flying!" Taffyta now laughed out loud "Well I hope your flying's better than your driving!" Rancis's face contorted into an angry pouting look, his left eye twitched feverishly "JUST TAKE MY HAND!"

After flying for several minutes, the two racers landed in what appeared to be the regular town. Taffyta brushed her self off instinctively and quickly looked around "We flew for over an hour for this?" Rancis walked towards a nearby window, the female racer now in tow. He spoke with a warm glimmer in his eyes "Just look inside." Taffyta stepped up onto a barrel and peered into the window, barely able to see even though she was on her tippy-toes. Inside she observed 2 children running around as they argued and fought midstep "NO IT'S MY COOKIE" the boy spoke in a squeaky toddler's voice. "BUT I SAW IT FIRST" The girl shot back. A girl with bright blonde hair, shorter than the two arguing entered the room. She observed the two for a moment rather entranced, all the while sucking on a binkie. Her large rubies-of-eyes reflected images of the two feuding.. The binkie fell out of her mouth, but it dangled on a string safely attached to her pink strawberry cap. "Moms and dads won't be happy" The baby strained to speak "If you ate all the cookies fores dinner." The feuding duo stopped, both their hands on the single cookie. At the same time they yelled "CAN IT KISS-UP!" Taffyta hopped down from the barrel and clinched her hands upon her chest. "I remember this. Those two were always arguing and breaking the rules..." Rancis added "But you always stuck to your parents and your loyalty paid off" Taffyta smiled most unpleasantly "Yeah they got a time out both of them!" Rancis crossed his arms "That's not really the point Taffyta. Here maybe this next scene from your past can help you see things better."

Taffyta and Rancis had just touched down now outside what was King Candy's castle. They walked inside. Since they were actually walking around in a memory, they had no need to worry about interrupting. The racers of Sugar Rush were sitting around in a circle debating feverishly. "I say that I go first!" one shot out "Why should you, I've won more races!" Taffyta and Rancis were standing and quietly observing, the shouts growing all the louder. The actual Taffyta then walked into the room, enrobed in white robes her blonde hair glistening in the absence of her trademark strawberry cap. She tried to speak "Excuse me" she raised a hand to no avail. "Excuse me" she attempted again, a little louder this time. Somehow the crowd heard her and quieted momentarily. "I have talked with the queen, and she has outlined a plan -" Jubilee cut in "Well I think we need to go with average finishing position." Taffyta curled her fists and threw them to her sides, her face puffed up and turning red. She yelled out loud, lasting several seconds. "LISTEN!" The now enraged advisor spat "THIS IS WHY THE QUEEN PUT THIS PLAN INTO PLAY! We will hold a race and the top 16 will be the ones featured in the character select. It will be called 'The Random Roster Race'. Any questions" Nobody dared to speak. That girl meant business and it was grimly written upon all their faces. Jubilee opened her mouth to speak, but a quick glare from Taffyta quickly changed her mind. Rancis turned to the apparition of Taffyta, her arms crossed and her attention seeming to be intently focused on the floor in front of her. Rancis spoke softly "Why'd you yell like that? None of us had ever seen that." Taffyta sighed and mumbled "I was just tired of never being heard, for my entire life." Rancis added "But you were the Queen's most trusted advisor. Despite your quietness she must have seen something in you, Consider that." Taffyta again stared at the ground then closed her eyes "Please take me from this place."

Taffyta sat up in bed. She felt rather dizzy and placed a hand on her head. I must of been dreaming. She rubbed her eyes a little and realized a light under the door to the main room. Dismissing her past 2 encounters as dreams, she somberly walked to the door and was quite surprised to see _Wreck-It Ralph?! _

Wreck-It Ralph was perched on a monumental tower of food, varying delicious banquet items comically stacked and falling in all directions. Ralph's mouth was open as he was about to devour a cherry pie, his large head cloaked in a full size wreath complete with colored burning candles. "Hey-oh!" Ralph beckoned, having noticed his guest upon entering the room. Taffyta cautiously entered the room, still being a bit leery of 'the monster from the taffy swamp.' She stuttered "U-um are you my next apparition?" The girl hesitantly clinched her hands upon her chest. Ralph smiled and beckoned with his arms, his thumb now inside the unfortunate cherry pie "Yes I am. C'mon in sister!" Taffyta nervously brushed off a cherry, nearly the size of her entire being, and gingerly sat upon it. Ralph had now chomped at his pie and was currently chewing it. Taffyta slowly raised a hand, hesitant to speak. "So what do you have to show me, um Mr. Ralph?" Ralph snapped to his attention and let out a hardy laugh, the room shaking slightly. "Kick back and enjoy the season!" He took another bite of pie. Taffyta donned a confused look. _There's so much going on, how can I relax? _She questioned herself. The apparition spoke again "You know in the past, I was always worried about... my past!" Taffyta nodded, understanding slightly. "But then a little chocolate chip came around and showed me how sweet life was, what was really worth living for." Taffyta rubbed the back of her head. Ralph peered down, sensing the strawberry-Esq in confusion. _Gee been there _the man chuckled to himself. "Let me show you something."

Ralph was walking through a snow covered field, his large exposed feet crunching the snow upon the road, with Taffyta several yards behind. _Honestly I'm surprised his feet aren't frozen_! The girl thought as she struggled to keep up, leaping and bounding over Ralph's huge tracks. The man stopped and Taffyta, nearly plowing into the ogre of a man, stumbled and SPLAT! Fell right into the snow_. Ugh second time today I've been covered in slush! _The strawberry-Esq whined as she flailed and brushed herself off. Ralph had turned around at this point and blurted out. "Kinda weird you got covered in snow when you fell, technically we're both ghosts right now." Taffyta smiled half heartedly _He had a point. _Ralph motioned with a shoulder as he knelt down. "Now hop on my shoulder, we've got a trip. Oh and hold on." Taffyta hesitated momentarily then jumped up onto Ralph shoulder, a virtual squeak beeped as she sat upon him. Ralph smiled as he grabbed the wreath on his head and threw it. The wreath shot off into the night sky, leaving a trail of golden sparkling dust. Taffyta squinted at the dust. Ralph took off flying at an alarming rate, Taffyta screaming as she wrapper her self around the side of the giant's head.

Taffyta dared to peak over Ralph's shoulder "AHH!" she screamed out loud, they were going to crash through the roof of the castle! The girl curled up and closed her eyes, bracing for the impact... After waiting a few seconds she cautiously opened one eye, then both. They were standing safely inside the walls of the castle now outside a large set of doors now, the area faintly illuminated by marshmallow torches. Taffyta hopped off Ralph's shoulder as the giant grinned down upon her. "Ha ha, guess I forgot we're ghosts." Ralph chuckled a little then walked through one of the large doors. Taffyta quickly kept in tow as the entered what appeared to be the dining hall. The Queen regularly held dinners here for the racers and citizens of Sugar Rush. Taffyta, now standing beside Ralph, peered around... Gold plating and beautiful decorations dotted four long rows of tables, but nobody else appeared to be in the room. She looked up at Ralph "So why are we here?" Ralph pointed with a massive hand to a far door, and out appeared Vanellope. The Queen appeared to have a mass of candles under one arm, and appeared to be heading their way. They watched as she unknowingly walked through the two, at a rather brisk pace, and began placing candles joyfully into holders on the tables. Vanellope began humming lightly to herself what sounded like a typical holiday tune. _She seems quite content _Taffyta thought to herself. Ralph kneeled down, although he wasn't nearly close to being eye level with the strawberry racer. He spoke "So what do you think can be learned here?" Taffyta thought for a moment. "That Vanellope likes holiday music?" Ralph smiled in agreement "Yeah she really does, wait no!" Ralph forced his demeanor to change. "The point is this; remember how horrible Vanellope's life was?" Taffyta frowned, as she was one of the ones who had made their rulers life difficult. "Yeah I do." Ralph continued "Yet look at her life. She isn't spiteful nor does she hold a grudge." Taffyta remembered the fan from earlier in the day after the race. "Embrace what's happening now because it's all you really have." Ralph stood and continued "The past did happen, but try to take a positive attitude from what's happened so you don't miss what's happening now."

Ralph was once again flying through the air with Taffyta firmly clung around his neck. Now that she knew it was coming, the girl wasn't nearly as afraid. _This is almost fun if it wasn't still terrifying! _The two landed at the gate to Sugar Rush, at the top of the rainbow colored walk way. As Taffyta began walking she realized that she could hardly see anything in the dark of the night. _Come to think of it _She thought _I've never left my game! _The girl stuttered and asked with a twinge of fear in her voice "S-So where are we going?" "Let's just say it's an old favorite for now." Ralph replied. Her eyes darted around, her nerves not alleviated in the slightest.

The two entered Game Central Station after nearly a half hour of walking. Through the conversations they had Taffyta realized; Ralph's nothing but a big softie! As they walked down the stairs of the terminal, Taffyta mused to herself on why their game didn't have a trolley. She concluded ,in fact, it must be because they already have cars they could drive around. The racer smiled for the first time in a long time. Her kart was one of the only things that made her happy currently.

Taffyta looked up at a sign that herself and Ralph were approaching. She donned a confused look. _Pacman? _"So Ralph, what sort of game is this?" Ralph was silent for a moment before talking. "You know I can't really describe it. Definitely old though. I guess it's like hide & seek really." By this point the two had entered the game. Taffyta was squinting, the walls had a strange blue-black light glow to them. They walked through several corners and turns. _Didn't think we'd ever get where we were going! _She thought as the two walked into the central room of Pacman.

"What is this place?" Taffyta asks. "It's called 'Bad-a-non'. You know, for bad guys that aren't really bad guys." Taffyta rubs the back of her head still a little uncertain. She looks around the room; it is illuminated with regular lights as opposed to the ones she had seen earlier. Varying villains, she assumes, are seated in folding metal chairs. She does not recognize any of the characters, until she sees Ralph. He is drooped over, rather depressive, next to a character that resembles a demon; complete with a staff. A rather human looking man in sun glasses and a lightly colored suit is on his other side. The man in sun glasses, his arms folded, speaks. "I used to be a spy. Until I got Burned." Taffyta looks up at the apparition of Ralph slightly confused. Ralph's eyes grow big "whoops wrong memory!" The man is replaced with a rather dull minded zombie. Ralph in the scene speaks. "I don't wanna be the bad guy anymore. Is it wrong to want a piece of pie every now and then? Or a medal?" Taffyta's attention drifts to the ground in front of her_. I've felt like that before, definitely. _She looks back up, the zombie had started speaking. "Good bad, ehhh!" He gruffly vocalizes "You must love you!" Several of the members applaud the zombie. A small orange ghost at the front of the room speaks. "We can't change what we are, the sooner you accept that the better your life and your game will be."

Ralph and Taffyta were now in Game Central Station sitting on benches facing each other. Ralph, sensing what was on Taffyta's mind, spoke calmly. "You know it isn't easy being accused of being horrible all the time." She smiles a little at him. "But look at all those villains there. Take Dr. Eggman for instance; you know how many times he's had to kill Sonic in his game? Yet they get along. They even play poker from time to time!" Taffyta, never having played poker, looks a bit confused. Ralph kneels down in front of Taffyta. "What I'm trying to say is this; none of them are running from their pain or their past. What they have done is learned to accept it and they're glad it's a part of them! I read a book once that said 'trial and persecution create character.' Everything in your life makes you into what you are. It's up to you to put a positive spin on it." Taffyta frowns a bit, thinking of her own actions. Ralph coaxes her chin with a hand. "Hey, if I can live in a hotel with normal people, and walls and floors! You can get along in Sugar Rush."

Taffyta sits up in bed once again_. What a vivid dream._ Sorrow creeps up inside her chest, thoughts of her encounter with Ralph slowly come back to her. She peers out the window.. _It'll be sunrise soon. _

Taffyta is now walking down main street, towards the race track. The arcade is closed today as it is Christmas, but at least she could clear her head alone. She looks over her shoulder.. _It's way too quiet. _Being Christmas day this area was usually full of people singing and caroling while others would be going to friends and family's residence to celebrate.. She looked at the sky, it was a pale gray with black and gray clouds as far as her eyes could see. She looked ahead once again and noticed what appeared to be a tree.. She approached it slowly. As it came into view she noticed; it was dying. The tree was gray and lifeless, wilted and without a single leaf upon it. When she was close enough that she could touch it, the tree slowly turned into smoke. The smoke then began taking shape into that of a human being. Taffyta leapt back and fell onto the ground. She sat on the ground and peered into the face of what was now taking shape in front of her. The... being was as tall as Ralph but sleek and slender. Lines whipped and whirled around the being and slowly turned dark, forming a cloak and hood around the person. Once the smoke had finished clearing, the being put it's hands together under it's sleeves. Taffyta stood, trembling. "A-are you the final Specter to haunt me?" The Specter stood, silent and without moving. Taffyta dropped to her knees, her hands clenched together as she begged "Please, show me what I need to do to save myself!" The Specter moved a hand and pointed. Taffyta peered off in the distance and noticed a large tree upon a hillside. The two began walking in the direction of it.

Once upon the hillside Taffyta instantly recognized it. She had spent many evenings here with friends. A person was there, but they were dressed in... _black? _She glanced up, the huge tree canopying the area had nothing growing from it. Normally the bark had a dull gold glow about it, but that too had been replaced with a somber gray. Feeling the uneasiness in her chest, Taffyta walked ahead. Vanellope was there. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, her eyes closed. Taffyta looked in front of the Princess and fell to her knees. A tombstone was placed under the tree. It read in large letters "TAFFYTA MUTTON FUDGE: DISCONNECTED FEBRUARY 20*" The last letters were covered in snow. Vanellope huffed and struggled to speak through her tears. "At least somebody knew she was here." The princess looked at the sky. "What more could I have done?" The princess turned and slowly walked back towards the town. Taffyta looked at the cloaked Specter, and pushed off one of her knees to stand. "Specter, what should I do? Can I still prevent this fate?" The specter raised a hand and pointed at the tombstone with a finger. A viscous wind blew, and numbers were revealed on the tombstone "DISCONNECTED FEBRUARY 20, 201*" Taffyta gasped and dropped to her knees once again at the sight. Trembling she closed her eyes and squeezed her hands together. In her mind she remembered the visions Rancis and Ralph had shown her. Rancis showing that her loyalties were not wrong. She heard Ralph's words echo in her mind 'It's up to you to put a positive spin.. persecution creates character.." The girls eyes bolt open, the Specter has removed it's hood to reveal itself. _It's Calhoun! _Taffyta shuffles toward the Sergeant and grabs her cloak. "Calhoun I know what to do! I repent of my evil wicked ways. I promise to live a life of acceptance and kindness, and maybe this will change peoples' hatred of me!" Calhoun doesn't respond.. Taffyta looks up, maggots are festering on the Sergeant's face. Dust blows off Calhoun's face to reveal a skull; a snake slithers from an eye of the skull and leaps at Taffyta! The racer screams and jumps backwards. The ground has opened up, fire spewing from the earth in front of her tombstone. Unable to avoid it she falls in, landing on the casket. The lid to the casket disappears, bones poke out from a pink racers uniform. Taffyta shrieks as she sees her beloved strawberry cap upon the skeleton. The casket and remains burn up and Taffyta falls into fire, the surface above quickly speeding away from her sight as she falls into the dark roots of the earth..

Taffyta sits up in bed and smacks her head off a bedpost. She grabs her forehead with both hands and grimaces in pain. Standing up in the process she quickly loses balance and falls to the floor. "Ouch... Wait!" Taffyta quickly feels herself all over. "I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!" The elated racer tries to stand but is knotted up in blankets that were flung from her bed. She flails and frees her self then runs to the window. She pushes it open with both hands, the dual panes opening left-and-right. She sees a familiar face in the street. _It was the fan from the race the other day! _"You there!" She beckons. The fan cringes and curls inward slightly, noticing the apparently cruel voice from the other day. "What day is it?" Taffyta prods. "Why it's Christmas Ms. Taffyta!" Taffyta jumps and stomps her feet playfully. "Of course it is!" She thinks for a moment and smiles. "Go down to the race shops this instant! There will be a great surprise for you!" The person smiles "Why, thank you! And a merry Christmas to you!" Taffyta calls down "Hurry up and get there fast, then you could say you beat one of the greatest racers in Sugar Rush!" The fan squeals and runs off joyfully.

Taffyta is now at the mirror in her bathroom. She slides a picture by it's corner into the frame of the mirror. The picture reveals Taffyta seating a little candy themed girl into 'Pink Lightning' wearing Taffyta's beloved strawberry hat. Taffyta smiles, _it had been fun spending the afternoon with her_. Taffyta looks at the clock in the reflection. _Ha just enough time to get to the castle!_

Taffyta is running down main street, her scarf blowing in the breeze. She notices Rancis walk out of a nearby shop and runs towards him. He looks in her direction just as she is about to collide with him and WHACK! The two fall to the ground in a pile snow. Taffyta kisses the befuddled boy several times then runs off once again. Rancis stands, lipstick prints all over his face he scratches his head, a bit confused.

Vanellope has a small smile upon her face, seated upon the bench of a grand piano. Her and a group of several people are playing charades in a beautiful room of the castle. Jubilee is on the ground making sounds as Candlehead and Fix-it Felix play charades and attempt to guess what she is.. "A rock, a pig, Taffyta!" Candlehead calls out rapidly. Taffyta, now outside the door, swallows her sadness at the comment and slowly enters. As she enters the room, Jubilee stands with a rather ashamed look upon her face. Ralph, Calhoun and Zhangif are standing against the wall, considering they couldn't sit on the furniture of this world comfortably. Ralph winks at Taffyta and she enters slowly. She fiddles with her hands. Vanellope approaches from her seat and stops just in front of the guest. Taffyta speaks. "Is there any more room for a run down racer at this party?" Vanellope smiles and places a hand on the down trodden racers shoulder. "There will always be room Taffyta." The two hug and the Princess announces "It's time for dinner everybody!"

The group are now all seated at a eloquent table piled high with food. The group all have their heads bowed. Felix, with his cap off, is finishing the prayer. "It's been an interesting year. We made some new friends along the way.. Now here's to many more friends and many more years to come!" He raises a glass, along with the rest of the group, and they all cheer. He nudges Taffyta slightly and she smiles. Ralph stands, his head nearly touching the ceiling "Now to carve the turkey. Who wants the gizzard? TOO LATE! That'll be mine."

Rancis, approaching the doors of the castle, stops in place and views the camera. "God bless us" he speaks "God bless us everyone!"


End file.
